Shortcuts
These are all the shortcuts in Mario Kart. Mario Kart Wii These are all the shortcuts in Mario Kart Wii. Luigi Circuit *Just before the last turn the player can go in the sand and do trick off the ramp. *Skip the last turn by going through the sand. *After the first turn use a mushroom under the sign that has Luigi on it. Moo Moo Meadows *Cut through the grass at the beginning. *Use a bullet bill in the left grass at the beginning to use a secret bullet bill path. *Before the last turn use a mushroom through the grass patches. Mushroom Gorge *At the beginning trick on the mushrooms to the left. *Cut through the grass at the last turn. *Another shortcut can be found towards the end of the track. After bouncing on the last mushroom inside the cavern, the player can turn to his or her left instead of going right around the last bend. If the player times a jump right, and uses a mushroom as they are going off the cliff, it is possible to hop the entire gap, shaving off 3–4 seconds off their lap time. *Go to about 2/3 down the first stretch before the first bridge, then drive off, use your mushroom, and hit the red mushroom facing the rock wall in the direction of the start gate. Scale the wall by directing your control stick down and left. If done correctly, you should land somewhere in front of the cave, and the game will count it as a lap. In Mario Kart 7, because of the shortcut, the 2 red mushrooms for the shortcut were removed. Toad's Factory *Just before the part with mud you can use a mushroom to hop over the lake by launching off the bumps. *At the end of the course, use a mushroom to cut through the mud. Mario Circuit *When approaching the Chain Chomp, use a mushroom to boost towards a ramp in the sand. *Use a mushroom to boost through the grass anywhere. *Before the finish/starting line, on one of the trees, you can perform a trick (or a glitch) to skip an entire lap. To perform it, when you get to the third tree from the finish/starting line on the left and angle your kart just right, back up and once you reach the middle of the road, perform a wheelie, then quickly use a mushroom. If you did it correctly, you should be at the hill. Then go back into the tunnel to trigger the lap. This is also known as an Ultra-Shortcut. Coconut Mall *After going up the first set of elevators, boost through a shop on the right of the mall. *Mushroom off of the indoor fountain before the second set of elevators to launch over them. *Go to the first set of downwards elevators, stop on almost halfway on the railing and line up with the fence. Use a mushroom and wheelie, If done correctly, you should be out of bounds. Drive towards the end/start of the course then drive through the yellow car then the blue car on the right and then go into the grass plain and drive next to the finish line, If done correctly, the lap should count and you can repeat this by the same way. DK Summit *There is a shortcut at the end of the speed bumps and ramps which you can hop over for you to cut a few seconds and put you ahead. *There is one shortcut that can quickly cut through the S-shaped curve before the half-pipes. However, this is really hard to do and it might takes lots of practices to master it. This shortcut should be really common-seen if you play in worldwides with good players. Wario's Gold Mine *At the beginning of the course, drive about 1/8 from the start. Next, turn about 350 degrees. After that, use a mushroom to wheelie on a pipe under the bridge. If done correctly, you should bounce off and go through the bridge. Keep driving and hit the fence. Now, turn around and drive to the finish line. The lap should count. This is very useful. *Drive to where the slope is. Use a mushroom to boost under a boost pad. If the shortcut was done correctly, you should end up on the other side. *Before exiting the cave, trun to the left where the mine carts are and follow them to find a hidden path. Daisy Circuit *There is a shortcut near the beginning of the track, where racers can travel up a set of stairs (which slows them down) with a Boost Pad and a place to trick at the end. Koopa Cape *When in the river, mushroom through the grass. *Use a mushroom to boost through the waterfall before the finish. Maple Treeway *To the right of the starting line, there is a space where the fence is missing. There is a shortcut with Item Boxes and Boost Pads. This shortcut leads directly to the cannon and essentially cuts everyone else off, but this shortcut can slow the player down without a mushroom. *As racers trick off of the wavy net, there are two trees with ramps on both sides. There are Item Boxes on either side and Boost Pads located at the ends of these ramps which can be tricked off after the ramp turn left and use a mushroom and fly to the net. Grumble Volcano *After going through the tunnel, go on the higher ledge, and halfway through, stop, turn to your left, and boost with a Mushroom off the rock and onto the track. You skip half the track this way. *At the start of the race, turn around. There is a rock to the right. Boost onto this. Travel carefully around it. It has to be done correctly or else the lap count will not work. On the final lap, boost off of the rock and cross the finish line. Dry Dry Ruins *Just before the brick bridge with a Pokey, you'll see to your left a giant pile of sand. Turn your kart (or bike) that way and use your mushrooms. *Mushroom through the gap by the cactus by the finish line. *In the same area, mushroom onto the side of the hills to ride the top around and skip about 1/4 of the track. Moonview Highway *Before the first turn, there is a ramp on top of a hill. Alternatively, players can take a smaller ramp by staying on the road. Bowser's Castle *Hit the boost panel on the right after Mecha Bowser at the right angle to launch yourself through the wall and onto the stairs. Rainbow Road *When you reach the part of the track with two holes, use a mushroom or a star and jump over the holes. You MUST use tricks while going over the holes, otherwise this will work. *After clearing the area with two holes, use a mushroom, star, or wheelie (if you have done the first shortcut), and skip the first turn by going into the space to the left of it. *At the beginning of the lap, shroom then press the drift buttton at the right time. It done correctly, you can float in the air. It save a lot of time but it is fairly easy to do. GCN Peach Beach *When you get to the beach you can use a mushroom to go through the light blue water. *You can also go to the left of the beach for another shortcut. *At the very beginning you can use a mushroom to clip a tree and land on the other side; it will count the lap. DS Yoshi Falls *Mushroom boosts can be used to speed through the waterfalls, saving a small amount of time. SNES Ghost Valley 2 *Instead of turning slightly left to the rotating set of item boxes, the player can instead use a mushroom boost to get over the gap to the right. The player may have to execute a trick to avoid falling. N64 Mario Raceway *Near the beginning, the player can use a mushroom boost to cut the second corner to the right. *A mushroom can be used to cut the sharp hairpin turn near the giant mushroom. *A mushroom can be used to get to the ramp just after the hairpin turn. *All other corners can be cut using a mushroom. N64 Sherbet Land *You can cut over cracks in the ice.